The Repear's Nephew
by Marcus Warlock
Summary: Naruto his taken my his fathers Older brother as a baby and knows about hius family and heritge. The only problem is his uncle is also known as The Bloody Black Reaper. and is feared by almost everyone. Rated M for viloence and laguage
1. Prolouge: Protection of the Reaper

Disclamer:I don't own naruto

AN:Hi y'all sorry about the bad grammer and spelling I'm a little rusty when it comes to putting my stories on paper.

Two men stood watching the battle from atop a Giant toad, one with messy blonde hair and carrying a baby, the other with silver shoulder length a large dog at his side. "Little brother don't do this. Let me seal it. Naruto Has already lost his mother don't let him lose his father as well." The silver haired man begged.

The Blonde Smiled at his Older brother and best friend "Kagato It's my duty as Hokage to do this I only ask that you protect my son because he has a hard road ahead of him" Kagato moved forward to stop his brother only to feel himself bond by a seal he himself had taught the young Hokage. "What the hell" he was teleported off the toads head dog and all in a flash of golden light. He watched his little brother Seal away the Kyubii inside his new born nephew. His brother died within seconds and the seal on him dissipated. Kagato stood and walked to the crying infant and picked him up. "Hush now."

(Hours later)

"We must destroy it" called a civilian Council Member to the agreement of the other civilians on the council. "No let me train it to be a weapon for Konaha" stated a crippled old war hawk by the name of Donzo. Two men listened to the arguments one was the ancient Third Hokage. The other Was Kagato who still held the now sleeping child in one arm. His large ninkin stood beside him. Kagato gently touched his dogs head and the beast let out an echoing bark. The council turned to look at the man standing beside the Hokage. "You well do no such thing to my nephew." He stated calmly.

"You see I intact the Clan Protection Law. He is the last of two important clans and so well be protected by that law, because he is the son of Minto Namikazi and Kushina Uzumaki "His Yellow eyes calmly studying then men and women in the room. The Hokage was shocked he had not planned on revealing the boy's true identity to anyone and now that plan was out the door. The council looked subdued all but Donzo "how do we know You speak the truth boy" Kagato smiled "Because I am loyal only to my brothers family and would throw any other child to you wolves without a care in the world if I hadn't killed him myself to make sure the Beast was dead even at the cost of innocent life" he smiled evilly make even the most battle hardened shinobi shudder in fear. At this he turned and walked out.

(Later)

"Kagato why did you reveal who he is to those vultures? Now he won't be safe anywhere." The Hokage questioned as he watched the young man caring for the baby in his home. He watched them through his crystal ball pondering why he would put himself in such danger because his and his brother's enemies would be coming for the child and he would have to fight them off.

Then it hit him That Kagato was issuing a challenge to all comers and setting a trap to wipe out any threats to the child before the boy was old enough to know what it was all about. Kagato would certainly kill any who came for the boy. Kagato was the Bloody Black Reaper of Konaha. He and his younger brother had all but won the war with Iwa alone. He was feared by even his own village for his dark tempers and ruthless nature. His brother had been a guiding light while he had been a bloody black mist. He never took prisoner and always won the battle with minimal loss of life to his allies and massive casualties on his enemy's side.

The Hokage thought about what would happen in the days to come.

An: Tell me how you guys liked it so far please read and review


	2. Chapter 1 : Doggie Babysitter and Hinta

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto

(Five years later)

A young boy about five ran through the woods outside of Konaha. He ran and ran but the beast on his tail just kept coming. He hid behind a tree and the beast passed by him. He breathed a sigh of relief and started to head towards town. He froze when he felt breath on his neck he froze and looked behind him and the beast stood over and growled. "Now Yoimbo I'm sure we can talk this out" the gigantic ninkin looked at Naruto and woofed deeply as the boy backed away slowly. His uncle was out of town on a mission and had left the large dog to protect Naruto. Yojimbo was a ninkin from an Iwa bloodline known as Pit Bulls. He was huge and golden colored with a red nose and a black leaf village head band for a collar. He was easily two times larger than the young boy and ten times smarter. The large dog leaned down and picked the boy up by the back of his shirt.

After a short walk they arrived home at a small two story house surrounded by a tall wall with a large gate .The dog dropped him in front of the house and went back to laying on the porch as he had been before Naruto made a break for it. Naruto Namikazi wasn't allowed to go into the village without his uncle and he knew it but he tried anyway. He knew the woods very well loved them but he wanted to know what the village was like. He shrugged the only people he ever met were his uncle and The Hokage because he came to visit so often. He sighed and went inside to make his dinner.

Later that night he heard screaming outside his gate and looked out he saw a man carrying something that looked like a young girl about his age. Then man ran into the gate and for the house which in his desperation looked abandoned. He ran into the house closing the door and sat the girl down. Naruto watched from the top of the stairs. The man sat on the couch facing away from the girl and laughed. "You know girl you're going to make my village very powerful. We are going to remove your eyes and I'll have your Kekkie Genki and then we well make you breed with many of our ninja to make more byakugan using ninja then we will destroy this village" He laughed loudly. Naruto didn't know what half the guy said but it sounded bad so he came down the stairs to help the girl trying to be quit, but the stairs creaked and the man turned and saw him grabbing Naruto by the collar in an instant. "Look what I have here a little brat trying to spoil my plans" He growled out and struck Naruto hard knocking him down but Naruto just grinned at him. "What are you smiling about. "He then heard a rumbling growl and the kid looked up at him "you woke up my uncle's dog." Yojimbo was on him tearing the man to pieces his powerful jaws snapping bones and ripping flesh. The dog final ripped out the man's throat and dragged him outside to bury him as per his master's orders for trespassers.

Naruto looked at the girl and touched her cheek she was so pretty. She appeared to be knocked out. He picked her up and laid her on the couch with little difficulty. He sat and watched her fascinated by her she was the first person outside his family and bad guys to ever come here .He fell asleep watching her.

The next morning dawned as Kagato arrived home seeing a fresh grave he frowned and walked into the house and found Naruto asleep in a big reclining chair and a little girl asleep on the couch. And his loyal hound watching them. He raised his eyebrow to his dog "did I miss something." The girl stirred and sat up looking around confused and scared walked closer and kneeled down in front of her placing his hand on her head. "Calm down your safe now. What is your name?" She looked at him wide eyed "H... Hyuga" she stuttered out. He frowned and stood pacing this wasn't good she was a Hyuga meaning her family could very well blame him for her capture. /he sighed and tapped nudged Naruto "Get up Kiddo. I need answers" Naruto yawned and rolled out of the chair and glared at his uncle. "What?" he yawned and scratched his stomach. "Well for starters why is there a little girl on our couch?" Naruto blinked then looked at the girl and then looked his uncle and began telling him the story of what happened

An hour later Kagato, Hinata, Naruto and Yojimbo stood in front of the Hyuga Compound waiting for someone to open the damn gate. Branch family women opened the gate and seeing Hinata opened it wider. "Hinata-Sama are you ok" The girl nodded held Naruto's hand. Kagato smiled and looked at the women "I would like to speak to Hiashi or Natsumi please" She nodded and hurried off. The couple came out a moment later Natsumi rushed to hug her Daughter while Hiashi watched Kagato. "You brought our daughter back Reaper. What happened to her kidnapper?" Kagato smiled "He rests in my grave yard with those who have trespassed on my land with hurtful intentions." The  
Hyuga leader nodded curtly and walked off. Hiashi and Minato had been friends but the Hyuga Had always disliked Kagato for some reason. Natsumi looked at him and smiled "thank you Kaga-Kun for bringing my little girl home." Natsumi and Kagato were Gennin on the same team together and had been very close at one point, but when the war began she had married Hiashi and they had grown apart mostly because Kagato. Had not wanted to taint his best friend's life with the stench of death that followed him even to this day.

"You're welcome sister." He watched her as she noticed Naruto "and who is this." She smiled at Naruto "My nephew Naruto. Minato's and Kushina's son." She looked at him recognizing what that meant. Then she smiled "Hello Naruto I was a friend of your mom's." Naruto stared at her then Smiled and stepped forward.

AN: I know it's not the best but ya know I like it I used this chapter to properly introduce Yojimbo since he is kinda important since he is Kagato's partner in a way similar but different then Kiba and Akumaru. Kiba pretty much Needs Akumaru for his best attacks. Whereas Kagato and Yojimbo fight separate from each other and only have a few combo moves. This is was also to meet another important character Hinata's mom who well survive mostly because she is the only friend Kagato has left in the world

Please Review


	3. Flashback no jutsu 1: The Reaper

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

An: This is a side story within the story IT basically is a cookie for those who want to know more about Kagato and other people along the way I call it my Flashback no jutsu enjoy

Flashback No Jutsu:

They were surrounded Two fighters back to back surrounded by the enemy both were One with pale skin and red hair the other with lavnder eyes and black hair . One was Natsumi Hyuga wife of the head of the Hyuga clan and member of the Bloody Black Brigade and the other was Kushina Uzumaki girlfriend of the Minoto Namikaze. Natsumi had her weapons out a pair stinger like weapons that extended from her fingers to hive her chakra fueled strikes for Bite and Kushina was preparing a Jutsu to devastate the enemy ranks.

The girls knew they were likely going to die here since they were out number thirty to one. Suddenly a large Golden dog burst into the clearing tearing Enemies to shreds as he came. The both grinned as he turned to back them up. The enemy leader saw there smile "why are you bitchs smiling it's just one Dog." He growled at them as Natsumi began to laugh "because it means that our men and my Teammate have arrived." He then turned to see yellow flashes of light and his men began falling their throats cut and to his left a Hyuga Man Cutting down even more of his men with Chakra filled strikes. And in front of him suddenly stood a man wearing all black and a Head band around his neck that had three Kanji on it Bloody Black Reaper. The Reaper held a silver and black Katana out to one side his other hand glowing purple "Five Pronged Seal" was all he said before slamming his glowing finger tips into the Jonin's stomach. Then as the man sank to the ground he saw a flash of silver and then death claimed him as the top of his head was severed from his bottom jaw. The Reaper turned and began moving with a deadly speed and grace through the enemies sealing of their chakra then executing them with a swing of his blade.

After the battle was over and one enemy still lived kneeling before them. The Reaper Leaned down grabbing the man's hair and lifting his head "run home little boy and tell the rest of your village what you saw today." He reached up with a Kunai and cut the man's cheeks in a smiling pattern "be happy to be alive."

An: Please tell me what you think of these Chapters they kinda explained why Naruto's uncle is the way he is. Also Kagato is a seal master like his brother but much more powerful with it. He doesn't require hand signs for his sealing but other than that he's pretty much rubbish at Genjutsu and Ninjutsu.


	4. The Docter and Babies

AN: Ok guys Thanks to the few who reviewed and to all whom favorited me. It helped my fragile little ego. Anyway let's hit up the next one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the Bloody Black Brigade thank you.

(One year later)

Kagato and Natsumi sat on a bench in one of Konaha's parks watching Naruto and Hinata play in the sandbox nearby. Natsumi had convinced him that Naruto needed human interaction and so did he for that matter. So here they were watching the children play. Naruto and Hinata had become extremely close over the last year. When together they didn't go ten feet from each other and it was always a chore to separate them to take them to the respective homes. Kagato had even waked up a few times to find Hinata had snuck into his house and into Naruto's bed when upset.

Natsumi was about seven months pregnant with her second child and they were at the park for two reasons. Reason one was of course the kids Reason two was they were meeting the doctor who would deliver the baby. She was bringing in her own doctor not trusting anyone from her clan to do this. She had recently pissed off the Hyuga Council by demanding that the caged bird seal be discontinued and the branch and main house become one family. She knew the old bastards would not take this laying down so she was taking every precaution and had even hired Kagato as her personal guard.

The two old team mates waited for the third member of their old team. He had been out of town for years doing research into new medical Ninjutsu. He was only coming back because Natsumi asked him to help protect her unborn child.

About an hour after arriving in the park they heard a familiar whistling noise approaching behind them. He had arrived Toramaru Nekomada the Blood Black Tiger of the Bloody Black Brigade .He was a Medic Ninja who had true perfect chakra control. He stepped up beside his two friends. "So you summoned e back to the village Natsumi." He smiled down at her; he carried a bundle in one arm. Natsumi smiled and looked up at him. "Yes Tora-kun I did. I need someone I can trust delivering my second child into the world." He nodded and sat on the ground next to the bench watching the two children. They sat together three ageing titans watching the next generation. There had been two teams to stand out in their generation. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio and The Bloody Black Brigade Both teams were famous in their time but were now no more than relics of the last war.

Kagato sighed and noticed the bundle in Tora's arms "wha'cha got Tora?" Tora grinned and held up a baby. "Guys this is my daughter Kaneko Nekomada." They both turned looking shocked. "What?!" the both yelled in unison. Tora grinned and chuckled knowing this was not expected of him he used to be quit the player and swore he would never settle down. "My daughter, her mother was my lab assistant. She died giving this little cutie birth while I was out of town." He sighed and cuddled his daughter. His team mates saw his sadness watched him. "So you're staying for good then?" they knew him well enough to know he would want to be near his team for help raising the little girl. He nodded and smiled "yeah I might as well." With that a comfortable silence came over the trio as they watched the children.

(Two months later)

Natsumi screamed as contractions racked her body she lay in bed giving birth to her second child. Tora was at the end of the bed working his magic helping her child come into the world. Kagato stood beside her bed watching for danger. Yojimbo sat directly outside her door letting only Hiashi enter from time to time and her husband paced the room outside her the bedroom they shared and worried. The Hokage sat calmly watching Hiashi pace and the children play. "If your so worried Hiashi Go in and hold her hand." The Hokage stated calmly smiling serenely as the younger man paced. Hiashi looked horrified for a moment then nodded. "I well that's what I'll do." He went to the door then a scream was heard. "You did this to me." Hiashi came running out of the birthing room with slamming the door behind him as several kunai stuck into the door behind him. "Who lets a women giving birth have weapons." He sighed and waited.

(Three hours later)

Natsumi sat there holding her new daughter Hanabi Hyuga and smiling happily. Hiashi came in as Tora and Kagato were leaving. "She is beautiful isn't she Hiashi?" She smiled at her husband and held out her hand to him. He came and sat next to her smiling. "Yes she is." He smiled and held her while they watched their new daughter sleep.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now I need you guys to review and tell me who you would like to see Kagato end up with and who should be Naruto and Hinata's Jonin sensei and third team mate. Cause I have several scenarios and can't decide.

For the pairings:

Kagato and Anko

Kagato and Tsunade

Kagato and Kurnai

Kagato and Konan

For the teacher:

Ibiki

Anko

Asuma

Toramaru

For teammates:

Kiba

Shikamaru

Ino

Sakura

AN2: Sasuke is not a choice for a teammate because I have plans for emo boy. Also Kagato can't be sensei because family can't teach family it's against the rules and it bugs me when people over look that little piece of Naruto lore. Till next time .


	5. Anko arrives with history

AN:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

(Three years later)

A young boy about seven years old ran through the streets. "Damn it I'm late Iruka-sensai is going to kill me." He had been in the academy about a year and was currently second in the class because of his test scores not being the best. He led the class in the physical stuff like Taijutsu and shuriken and kunai practice, but he didn't like book reading and pulling off a clone was hard due to his high chakra.

He rushed into the building panting almost bowling over women with purple hair and making it to class. "Naruto so nice of you to join us take a seat we were just going over today's assignment." Iruka smiled at the class. "You're going to be going out today and researching different ninja from the list of who's who of Konaha." Everyone made there pick except Naruto cause. He was sure his uncle wouldn't be picked since he was so scary. He cockily walked up to the board to see his uncle's name crossed out and ino's name written under it. "The fuck?" He looked to see who was left Maharishi Anko he read. "Who the fuck is that." He frowned and looked an Iruka "did you see the women who just left?" Naruto nodded "That was her." Naruto ran out to find the Women he had knocked over.

(Five hours later)

"Damn it How hard is it to find some skank with purple hair" He sighed then suddenly a shuriken flew past his cheek and a purple haired chick was licking the blood from his cheek... "You knocked me down earlier brat" she purred "Why didn't you apologize." He chuckled nervously "I was late for class"" she frowned "you're so going to pay" she releases him. "Run." He takes off running when she pulls out a kunai.

(1 hour later)

He was panting and cut up not bad but she was just playing with him. They were in the woods he was currently hiding while she whistled and hunted. Suddenly the whistling stopped "Why don't you pick on someone who can actually give you a challenge Ana-Chan" he heard his uncle's voice and peeked out as a very angry Anko squared off against a very happy looking Kagato.

"Stay out of this you son of a bitch we were just playing" she snarled and scowled at him "Now Ana-Chan did you kiss sensei with that mouth when she was alive" He smirked and took a position drawing his sword. She growled "you dare speak her name after you left her to die you fuck" She charged and there blades met.

An: Ha cliffhanger Anko won the vote for love interest But her and Ibiki are tied for Sensai just as Shikamaru and Kiba are tied for teammate. So new vote is Ibiki and Anko for sensai and Kiba and Shikamaru.


	6. Kagato's Sensei Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Blades met in midair sparks flew as Anko attacked Kagato the latter grinning from ear to dancing from side to side parrying her attacks. She let out a roar and lifted her arm. "Striking Shadow Snakes!" Two snakes shot from her sleeve wrapping around his arm making him grin. He grabbed the snakes and yanked pulling her forward lifting his knee to hit her in the stomach. She put her hands out and vaults off his knee over his shoulder and throws a round house kick at his head. He ducked and grabbed her other leg lifting her into the air and slamming her into the ground knocking the breath out of her.

"You Ok Ana-chan. "He purred out grinning at her watching her cough. "Your know sensei would have been disappointed in you Ana-chan" He shook his head and leaned over. She growled and scissor kicked his legs out from under him and sprang up to land on top of him her blade to his throat. "Don't you dare talk about her Oka-san after you abandoned her?"

(Flashback: Twenty years earlier)

Seventeen year old Kagato was tied to a chair. He had been tortured for three days straight by the enemy. Konaha had probably given up on him he was going to die here but he would die without having told the enemy anything. He coughed blood running out of his mouth. He closed his eyes as he heard the door opened and an enemy ninja come in and sit in front of him. "So this is how The Bloody Black Reaper dies. Not in battle covered in your enemy's blood, but tied to chair whimpering like a dog" He laughed and stood. "I have been assigned to but you down since you won't talk. It is my choice how I do it. So I'm going to see how long you can take punishment." He throws a punch and starts beating the young man while wearing brass knuckles. After about six minutes the door burst open and a woman with long purple hair stood blue eyes he long black overcoat. It was the Leader of the Bloody Black Brigade Rikku Mitsagashi the Bloody Black Succubus.

"Get away from my student. Son of a bitch" She raised her hand to her lips and blew out a pink mist hitting the man in the face. He got a dazed expression on his face. She held out a kunai "Slit your throat from ear to ear." The enemy ninja did as she commanded and fell to the floor gasping for air. She walked over untying him. "It's ok baby I'm getting you out." She picked him up over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing and carried him out into a hall way where Toramaru and Natsumi were waiting. "Let's go you two. We need to get him to a doctor."

They ran down the hallway toward the exit. As they emerged from the exit they were surrounded by sixty or so ninja including one of Iwa's greatest Jonin known as the Earth Breaking Titan. Rikku looked around and handed Kagato to Tora and Natsumi. "Get him out of here you two. I well handle these scrubs." Natsumi began crying and Tora frowned "but sensei we can handle them." Rikku smiles "Not with Kagato wounded like he is and you three have a long a glorious future ahead of you." She turns "Now Go" They took off to retreat as the enemy closed in. but they were consumed in a flaming mist killing twenty Jonin on impact and allowing the three teens to escape. She turned towards the remaining ninja. "Come on you Fucks. It is time to meet whatever God you Iwa pigs worship."

(Five hours later)

Natsumi returned to the base leaving Tora to tend to Kagato's wounds she walked into the base Bodies were everywhere. Lying in the center of the courtyard was her teacher bleeding out. Natsumi ran over "Sensei" she ran over and kneeled down pulling the older women's head into her lap. "We'll get you to Tora and heal you." Rikku smiles up at her crying Student. "Don't cry my cute little siren. I died protecting my Children. You and the others are as much my kids as my own child." She coughed b look splattering her shirt. "It's up to you three to take care of Anko. She is alone now save for you three." She smiled "You three well look after her and each other and remember what I taught you. You are individuals and let no one take who you are." She leaned up and kissed Natsumi's cheek with bloody lips, lies down and closes her eyes for the last time. Natsumi cried and stands up Reaching into her sensei's coat pulling out a bottle and tossing it into the air and shattering it with a shuriken and doing a hand sign and shooting out a small fireball igniting the fluid setting the base blazing. She walked away as the base and her sensei burned behind her.

She arrived at the hiding place "How is he Tora-kun?" Tora looked up and sighed "He will survive. I'm guessing sensei is dead." She nodded and turned "Let's get him home." Tora lifted Kagato over his shoulder and carried him over his shoulder as they made their way home.

(One week later)

They arrived home two days ago Kagato had been placed in the hospital and was just waking up he looked around. "Your home Kiddo" he looked over and one of the only two mothers he knew sat beside him in a chair reading "What happened Tsunade-oka-san" She smiled sadly. "Your team rescued at a very his price." He frowned "What happened?" He was confused the last thing he remembered was sensei killing the man beating him. "Your sensei gave her life to get you home to us." Tsunade sat on the edge of the bed as it hit him and pulled him close as he began crying. Something that most people forgot in this village was that he was still young and even though he could kill without blinking he still had emotions and felt emotional pain. He sobbed into Tsunade's shoulder holding onto her like a life line. She held him while he cried.

A while later he sat alone in his room holding a scroll Rikku had given him when he was first made a Gennin. It held two hundred and fifty eight sealing jutsu he had only made it through one hundred of them. She had told him that when he mastered them all he would be the most powerful seal master alive. He remembered something she had told him and his team. "One day you three well be a shining light in the darkness and when that day comes I want to be there basking in the light coming off you" He scoffed "yeah right" He looked away and put his scroll away. Suddenly the door to his room slammed open and a purple haired bullet shot toward him. "You son of bitch my Mom is dead because of you." Anko sat slammed into him sitting on top of him lifting a kunai over her head. He just looked up at her with yellow pain filled eyes. "Go ahead kid I deserve it." She screamed and began sobbing and hitting him with no real force. He reached up and held her as she cried.

(Flashback end)

He looked up at her and smiled sadly. "Brings back memories huh." She looked taken aback and he tossed her into the air and landed a few feet away. Anko turned and glared at him and went into positioned herself in a fighting position. He looked at her "So you're getting serious?" He took a more serious stance and his hand began glowing they clashed kunai and sword colliding he lashed out her ducking under his glowing hand she sprang away and did some hand signs. "Dragon fire jutsu" a stream of fire shot from her mouth. He drew a symbol in the air and absorbed the fire into his palm with a seal and slammed it into the ground discharging the fire into the ground creating a flaming shockwave incinerating some snakes that were headed his way and shot forward and appeared behind her and struck her three quick times paralyzing her muscles and chakra system with two seals and knocking her out with the third blow. Picking her up over his shoulder. "Come out you two." Naruto walked out and looked at his uncle and Ino came out of hiding to his right. "So Naruto how did you get mixed up with Anko." Naruto grinned "I knocked her over in a hallway and didn't say I was sorry" Kagato nodded "Makes sense. What is it you want young lady" He looked at Ino. She fidgets and looks at him. "We have to interview a Jonin and I picked you." Kagato looked taken aback. "Well Ok follow me" he laid Anko down and unsealed her muscles and walked away with Ino following him.

A little while later Anko woke up and looked at Naruto "What do you want brat and where is Kagato." Naruto smiled "My uncle went to go give an interview to a classmate." He smiled Anko scowled "you're his nephew. You're the son of the fourth Hokage." Naruto nodded "I wanted to interview you for class." he Grinned at her. She frowned and nodded "Ok let's go get some food." She stood and led him toward town. "Can we get some Ramen?" He grinned at her. She scoffed "why would we?" Naruto looked at her "Cause Ramen is the food of the gods." She laughed "No dango is." They began arguing.

AN:Yeah little history and yeah Anko's mom was a beast


	7. Kagato's student and Naruto's weapon

(Two years later)

A nine year old Naruto woke up to the sound of fighting outside his window. He sighed it was probably his uncle and Anko again. Over the last two years he had become close to Anko, but her and his uncle still fought like cats and dogs, and usually ends up physically fighting. He hated it they were the two most important adults in his life. As close to parents as he had alive and they hated each other.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen and scowled to see Ino in the kitchen humming along to the radio eating breakfast. She must have spent the night again. She had started learning the art of the sword from her uncle about a year ago. She was always here practicing in his uncle's dojo. She used four blades a regular Katana and three Wakazhi and juggled and flipped, all but dancing with them. While his uncle taught him sealing. He said Naruto didn't have the body for Ino's flashy Fighting style or even a sword for that matter.

Ino smiled at him and opened the front door and yelled "Sensei he's up can we go yet?" The fight stopped and Kagato walked into the house followed by his Nemesis "As soon as Naruto eats then we well go Ino calm down." Naruto grinned remembering that today was the day Ino got her own set of swords and Naruto picked out his weapon and either Anko or his uncle would show him how to use it.

(One Hour later)

The Group walked into the Steel Viper Weapon shop and Ino ran to the swords while Naruto wandered around trying out weapons under Anko and Kagato's watchful eye. Naruto finally stopped in front of a case with a punch of what looked like sticks in it and took a matching pair out.

Anko came closer and smiled." you interested in those brat?" Naruto nodded and grinned "Yeah Anko-nee what are they?" He looked up at her she took a pair and twirled one and smiled "They are called Tonfa" she smiled and showed him how to hold them. After and hour they had chosen a pair and Ino had her blades and they went home to begin training.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter Next time on the reaper's nephew The Team well be decided . Read and review and tell me what you think of naruto's choice of weapon. And of ino being Kagato's Student.


	8. Graduation

A/N: Ok guys have been thinking on this chapter awhile. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

(Three years later)

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata ran towards the academy. Today was the final Exam for the academy and they were ready. The three were dressed in their ninja gear that the Bloody Black Brigade had given them as a graduation gift because they did not doubt the three would pass. Naruto wore black combat boots with steel toe, black cargo pants his Tonfa were in holsters down each leg for easy access he more a black camo shirt, and a Black long coat closely resembling Anko's. Hinata wore white everything and she had an odd looking staff slung over her back. Ino wore a skin tight black body suit and stiletto heel boots and wore her blades on her back the Katana along her spine. 0As they reached the academy they slowed and walked into the Class room and took their seats and waited.

(Meanwhile)

The Hokage sat his hands folded thinking he had a plan for a little experiment He was going place two teams together this year to train to back each other up. He also knew who the two perfect senseis for this exercise would be. He grinned and looked at the Jonin gathered around the room. "Anko and Kagato your teams well be placed together for all missions and training until they become chunin." He waited a beat for a reaction. Kagato frowned and crossed his arm in silent in displeasure, but Anko exploded "Hokage-sama why?" The Hokage smiled "because you two need to learn to get along and your abilities play off each other the best." Kagato nodded and Anko looked fuming which meant poor Kagato was going to get a beating later. The Hokage looked to Kagato "Have you decided on your team?" Kagato grinned and nodded "Yeah I have I want Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzunka, and Sasuke Uchiha frowned "Why Sasuke and Kiba?" Kagato took a drink from a glass of water. "No disrespect to Kakashi but he may be able to teach Sasuke about his Sharingan, but he is not the right teacher for his personality. The boy is trapped in a dark place right now. He needs someone who periodically walks in the darkness to show him the right way to use his skills. Kiba because I am the one Teacher who knows the most about tracking and Ninkin. Also he needs a teacher to help him harness his animal sides and I can do that." He smiled smugly. The Hokage nodded the younger ninja was right on both accounts. He looked at Anko "Your team?" She grinned "Naruto Namikazi, Hinata Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara." Again mummer's people expected Naruto and with him Hinata cause no one separated them, but Shikamaru was a shock he was intelligent but with no actual physical powers that any could see. "Very well." The Hokage nodded looked at the Jonin "Dismissed" He waved his hands for them to leave.

(Outside)

Anko was fuming as Kagato stood nearby watching her. "Why am I stuck with you of all people Kami Dammit? He could have placed me with Kakashi or Kurnai, Why You." She spun towards him. He watched her "Because our powers play off each other from years of fighting each other and because we are two of his best and he wants us to get along. " She glared as she listened causing him to sigh "And he is right. I'm tired of fighting with you Ana-chan. I want to move into the future instead of being a villain from your past. So hold your own grudge and leave me out of it." He turned and walked away toward the Forest where he lived. She watched him go and felt tears coming. HE had never walked away and had always let her rage to him and admittedly about him. She sank to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She hated to admit it but she had stopped hating him years ago but didn't know how to handle the other emotions for him, but now she may lose her best friend because she was being stupid. She stood and walked to follow him.

Naruto and his friends celebrated they had all passed with flying colors him and Sasuke teeing for top rookie. He sat next to Hinata and Ino stood to his left. "So who do you think well be our senseis and teammates?" Ino grinned "My sensei well be Kagato-sensei for sure because I'm his apprentice." She frowned "which means you and me won't be on a team Naruto because he is your blood relation. So I have no clue." She sighed she didn't like Naruto as more than a brother but still he and Hinata were her best friends after he and Sakura became Rivals.

Naruto sighed and stood "Well we're done you guys want to get something to eat." Ino looked at Hinata and grinned "actually I need to go do my forms for the day you two go ahead." She left and Hinata blushed and stood "I would like to go Naruto-kun." He grinned and blushed himself. He really like Hinata but didn't know how to tell her. She was his best friend and he wanted more but didn't want to ruin the friendship. He took her hand as he had done so often before and led her outside.

"Where do you want to go Hinata-chan?" She smiled and blushed "Let's go to Ichirakus's. I would like some ramen." Naruto grinned and led her to the way to the ramen stand. "Hey old Man Give me a bowls of miso pork. What do you want Hinata-chan?" He looked at her she smiled. "I would like some Garlic shrimp ramen please" the old man smiled and began cooking. Naruto and Hinata ate and talked for a few hours the sun was going down when they left thanking the old man for the food and walked handed in hand w\Naruto dropping her off at home.

(The next day)

The Gennin waited for Iruka-sensei to announce their teams. Iruka stood watching his former students as he called off teams. "Team 6 well is Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei well is Anko Mitsgashi." At this Naruto cheered and jumped up Causing Iruka to glare till he sat down. "Anyway Team 7 Well be Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha Lead by Kagato Namikaze. Both team 6 and 7 well be working to together as one large team." Iruka finished calling out the teams and turned and left as the senseis began showing up to get there teams Kagato walked in along with Anko. "Team 6 and 7 follow me to my dojo" he turned and left causing Naruto to grin.

(Later)

The six rookies walked into the dojo in the middle of the forest. Naruto led them to the training room where the two senseis stood. Kagato decked out in his black combat gear sword at his side. Anko was dressed in her battle gear as well. "Welcome to the Maze Ladies and gents." Kagato let his arm sweep out. This is your true Final exam to be a ninja. You six must use your skills to get to the center of the maze and survive. Anko and I well be wandering the maze trying to stop you." He stomped his feet and Walls rose from the floor in front of the Rookies and the test began.

An: Tell me what you think as always


End file.
